Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (e.g., hardware and software) that are delivered as a service over a network (e.g., the Internet). Many cloud-based services allow users to offload workloads from user endpoint devices to “the cloud.” However, the resources hosted by the cloud are limited, and this makes it difficult to meet the Quality of Service (QoS) demands of all users. These QoS demands may include, for example, service response time (i.e., time to receive requested information). Although some users may pay a premium for better QoS, most users typically subscribe to a standard or default QoS offered by the service providers.